


When Worlds Collide

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - World War II, DJ AU, Devil and Angel AU, F/F, Future AU, Intersex AU, Pitch Perfect AU, Police AU, Pride AU, Romeo and Juliet AU, Scientist AU, Single Parent AU, Teacher AU (Teacher X Teacher), Vampire AU, children au, fifty shades au, genderbent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Beca and Luisa are experimental scientists. When Luisa gets sent to another universe and can’t find her way back, Beca has to do everything she can to get Luisa back. In the process, she spawns different versions of themselves from different universes. Vampires, Teachers, and Parents alike appear from seemingly nowhere, and it takes all of them to show Beca that her and Luisa were meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of almost all of the AU's I have done in the past few months or will do in the future. This may be a bit confusing, so I've included a list of the Alternate Universes in the order they appear.
> 
> Vampire AU  
> Teacher AU (Teacher x Teacher)  
> Teacher AU (Teacher x Student)  
> Children AU  
> That Girl Is Poison AU  
> Pride AU  
> Post Apocalyptic AU  
> Intersex AU  
> Devil and Angel AU  
> Single Parent AU  
> Pitch Perfect AU  
> Fifty Shades AU  
> Romeo and Juliet AU  
> WWII AU  
> Genderbent AU (My sister's (v_xyz) idea)

She was gone. She was lost. She didn’t come back. All Beca thought was how Luisa got caught in a different universe and wasn’t able to come back. She should’ve known that doing too many jumps in a day would put too much pressure on the return system. Now, Luisa was lost in the multiverse, and Beca didn’t know which one she was sent to. Beca knew Luisa was sent to California, but that could be any time period from prehistoric days all the way to the end of the world. Beca was starting to freak out. She paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to find Luisa in several universes. She needed something unique to Luisa, something that Luisa would have that nobody else would have. Beca looked around the science lab for an answer. Her eyes wandered over all the machines she and Luisa built over the past few years, and none seemed to catch her eye. That is until she found the DNA Analyzer in the far left corner. The idea popped into Beca’s head as soon as she thought of it. She was going to use a strand of Luisa’s DNA to identify her in any universe and spawn her here. Beca found one of Luisa’s lab coats and under a huge magnifying glass, found one of her hairs. Beca took this piece of DNA to the Transporter’s return system after it had cooled off and gently laid Luisa’s hair on the scanner. Little did she realize, before she closed the scanner, one of her hairs made it into the compartment, which would spawn anyone genetically similar to Luisa, Beca, or a combination of the two. Beca went to the controls and configured them to use the DNA, then hit ‘Return’.

Who showed up wasn’t Luisa. There were two women on the platform, one a lot shorter than the other, and they were throwing a small blonde child back and forth. The taller woman was blonde, and the shorter one was a brunette. The child seemed to be their child and seemed to enjoy being thrown back and forth between her two parents. It wasn’t until the blonde woman caught the child that they realized they weren’t in Central Park anymore. The women looked at each other questioningly, then spotted Scientist Beca. The brunette kind of jumped back and Scientist Beca knew why. Standing there on the platform, was another Beca, and when Sci-Beca looked to the other woman, she saw another Luisa. Sci-Beca stopped what she was doing, and asked, “Are your names Beca and Luisa?” Both women nodded their heads, and Luisa asked, “And you are?” Sci-Beca quickly answered, “I’m Beca Meyer-Mitchell. From a different universe.” Luisa started laughing at the response, and when asked why it was so funny, she replied, “I owe Anna-Birgitte here five dollars because she told me last week we were going to get stuck in some other universe.” Sci-Beca looked between the two women, wondering where they were from, and questioned, “Do you know what universe you’re coming from? Or is there something about you guys that’s atypical from normal people?” The small family stepped off the platform, and said, “We’re vampires.” They all then revealed their fangs to Sci-Beca, who kind of jumped back at the sight. Vampire Beca laughed and told Sci-Beca, “It’s fine. We feed off each other.”

The Vampire Meyer-Mitchells moved off to the side, sitting on the floor and staying out of Sci-Beca’s way. Sci-Beca went back to the Transporter, hit a few buttons, and another couple appeared. The blonde was wearing skinny jeans, a blue polo, and boots while the brunette was wearing a basic black dress with small heels. They were drinking coffee and talking to each other as if they were on break. When they looked away from each other, they noticed the science lab and froze. Sci-Beca stepped forward and told them seriously, “Hey! Yeah, welcome to 3022 Atlanta. My name is Beca Meyer-Mitchell, but you probably could tell because we look exactly alike.” Teacher Beca left her jaw to hang open wide as Sci-Beca turned to the Vampires, saying, “Do you mind if you guys fill them in?” Vamp Beca gave a thumbs up and went to get the Teacher versions off the platform. Anna-Birgitte was slightly confused by the versions of her parents that were appearing on the platform, but she stayed close to Vampire Luisa so she didn’t really worry. Sci-Beca went back to the Transporter, hit a few more buttons, and another couple appeared. This time, the Luisa was wearing a similar outfit to the previous Luisa, and Beca had her arms wrapped around the Luisa. Luisa was holding a paper and whiteboard marker, and when she felt Beca nuzzle into her, she turned around in her arms. Luisa reached down and angled Beca’s face toward hers, telling her, “This is why you’re failing my class.” She then kissed that Beca and everyone else knew this version was a high school teacher and student. The College Teachers kind of cringed at the thought, but helped the new couple off the platform, explaining all they could.

Sci-Beca wondered if she was ever going to find her Sci-Luisa, but continued to spawn new couples anyway. The next one was a real surprise. When she pressed the final button, two children came running off the platform, the blonde in a black skirt, blue polo, and boots chasing the brunette in shorts, flannel shirt, and sneakers. Neither child stopped until the brunette squealed, “Luisa, stop!” and Child Luisa tackled the brunette, saying, “Got you, Beca!” Child Luisa sat on Child Beca and held her down until Beca admitted, “Fine! You win! Let me go!” The children got off the ground, brushed off their clothes, and spotted the older versions of themselves, their jaw dropping low. “You see this too, right dude?” Child Beca asked, looking up to Child Luisa. Child Luisa nodded her head, looking at all the older versions of herself. When the other Beca’s saw the height difference between the children, they whined, “Even as a child, you’re still taller than me!” All the Luisa’s cracked up, earning small slaps from their wives or girlfriend who are also their teacher. The next couple to spawn looked like they were coming from a club of some sort as this Luisa was dancing in a fairly slutty outfit and shouted, “Bitch better have my money!” as if she were singing. This Beca looked like she was the DJ at said club, and nudged Luisa when she saw that they weren’t at the club anymore. “Who are you?” Student Beca asked, chuckling at the outfit the new Luisa was wearing. “I’m Sergeant Meyer-Mitchell of the Atlanta PD, homicide detective. This is my wife, Beca. Who are you?” Police Luisa retorted, pulling DJ Beca behind her. Everyone else explained the situation to them so Sci-Beca didn’t have to, and they all sat, talking about where they were from and how each pair met while the three children that were there were playing hand games typical for children.

Another couple materialized on the platform, but like the children, came running in with Beca on the back of Luisa. These were obviously millennials who came from a Pride Parade because they were both covered in glitter and had their respective flags on them somewhere. Beca wore the Bi pride flag like a cape and Luisa wore the Rainbow flag around her waist. They both had temporary tattoos on their cheeks that said “Love is Love” Beca had her hands up as she yelled out, “Say ‘Hey’ if you’re Gay!” All the Luisa’s who were there and a few Beca’s responded, “Hey!” The Pride Luisa and Beca made their way over to the other couples and didn’t even ask why there were so many versions of themselves because they wanted to be surprised. They sat down and cuddled with each other to be really cute and really gay. After they had settled, the next couple showed up all paranoid and looked ready to kill. They were dirty and covered with ammunition. AK-47’s and plenty of bullets covered them, as well as a few scars and torn clothing. Sergeant Meyer-Mitchell stepped forward, holding her hands up, and explained to them, “Calm down, guys. We’re not going to hurt you so you can put the guns away.” Post-Apocalyptic Luisa saw the other Luisa and reluctantly trusted her, grabbing Post-Apocalyptic Beca’s hand. They followed Sergeant Luisa to the other couples, and asked, “Are any of you, zombies? Because we will kill you.” Nobody held up their hands and allowed the pair to sit with them, wary of their mental stability. They stayed close, both watching for any signs of danger.

Sci-Beca tried again, and this time who surfaced was just adorable. Beca and Luisa had their hands on Luisa’s stomach, feeling their baby kick. Luisa was about seven months pregnant with her shirt up to expose her belly, and Beca couldn’t stop rubbing the older woman’s stomach. Luisa pressed her forehead to Beca’s, kissed her, and said, “I love you.” Beca kissed Luisa back, and responded, “I love you too. Both of you.” The intimate scene made everyone else, including Sci-Beca, awe and let out a few high pitched whimpers. This snapped the couple out of their daze and made them both blush. They stepped off the platform at Sci-Beca’s instructions and made their way to the others. Sci-Beca offered Pregnant Luisa a chair to sit in, but she kindly declined, opting to sit in her Beca’s lap. Pregnant Luisa sat down and her Beca cuddled up behind her, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s stomach. The other couples asked all sorts of questions to the soon to be parents, but none were as funny as the question of their child’s father. The two laughed awkwardly and Intersex Beca sarcastically said, “Yep. We got a donor for sure.” The other Beca’s went straight faced and told Intersex Beca, “We know sarcasm when we hear it because we’re you.” Finally, Intersex Beca told them that she was intersex and everyone but the children understood. The adults chuckled when the children tried asking what it was but didn’t answer their question. Instead, they watched as the next couple came swooping in. These versions had wings and were wearing similar outfits. Angel Beca was trying to teach Devil Luisa to fly again when they were transported and freaked out when they were. The two landed safely and didn’t ask what happened because Devil Luisa already knew, thus telling Angel Beca. They drew their wings in and just sat with the other couples, telling of their home place and what not.

Sci-Beca was starting to lose hope that she would find Sci-Luisa, but decided that a few more couples wouldn’t hurt because she already had nine. She made sure the system was in check before opening another universe, bringing in an entire family this time. There were the usual Beca and Luisa, but they had three children with them. Their son was on Luisa’s shoulders, one daughter was holding Beca’s hand, and the other daughter was holding Beca’s other hand. They stopped walking when they realized they were somewhere else, and Parent Beca asked, “This isn’t the zoo anymore, is it?” The other couples spread throughout the room looked up at them, and said, “Nope!” The family made their way to the couples who had children and sat with them, begging for an explanation. The Vampires explained as the next people came in. Who stood on the platform this time was definitely Luisa and Beca, but they didn’t seem to be together because Luisa was bent over, saying, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak Loser. What did you say?” Pitch Perfect Beca blushed and looked around in confusion, taking in all the doppelgangers. Pitch Perfect Luisa saw the confusion and stood up as she looked around in confusion as well. “W-Where are we, dude?” Pitch Perfect Beca whispered to the Luisa standing next to her. “I wouldn’t know, Tiny Maus, but it seems we are not the first ones here,” Luisa whispered back, starting to walk to everyone else. “Don’t forget to bring your girlfriend,” Devil Luisa stated, pointing to Beca who was still standing on the platform. Pitch Perfect Luisa turned around, went back to Beca, and threw the brunette over her shoulder, saying, “She’s my competition, but I wouldn’t mind calling her mine.” Pitch Perfect Beca blushed severely and started squirming helplessly. When Pitch Perfect Luisa set Beca down, Beca fell to the ground in a heated mess, covering her face with her hands.

Pitch Perfect Luisa had barely sat down when the next pair was brought up only this was a lot more inappropriate than the others. Luisa stood in a gray pencil skirt and an unbuttoned polo, exposing her lace bra, while her hands were handcuffed together behind her back and she was blindfolded, hair pulled back into a ponytail. Beca was in front of her in a skinny black dress, one hand up Luisa’s skirt, pleasuring her, and the other held a whip. “You’ve been a bad girl, and now I need to punish you,” Fifty Shades Beca said, biting and sucking at Fifty Shades Luisa’s neck. All the parents hurried to cover their children’s eyes, and even Devil Luisa went to cover the Child Beca and Luisa’s eyes. “Hey, guys! There are children in the room!” High School Teacher Luisa yelled, catching the attention of the two. Fifty Shades Beca jumped slightly, removed her hand from her Luisa’s skirt, and hid both hands behind her back. “Are we not in my Red Room anymore?” Fifty Shades Luisa asked, her fluids running down her legs. “No, we’re not,” Fifty Shades Beca giggled, quickly cleaning her fingers. She hurried and fixed her comrade’s shirt, taking off the blindfold. Fifty Shades Luisa looked around the lab before making her way off the platform and saying, “Well, that’s great. Now, I’m wet, handcuffed, and wishing you had just finished me off.” Pitch Perfect Luisa, Parent Luisa, and Vampire Luisa looked at their Beca’s with the same look, saying, “See, I’m not the only one.” Those Beca’s blushed deeply, eyes wide, and responded, “It’s not my fault Pieter walked in on us.”

Then, a Luisa in men’s Renaissance era clothing spawned and looked around. “Where am I? Where is my love, Beca?” she asked, getting worried. She couldn’t find her Beca and reached on her belt for a small bottle. “I can’t find my sweet so I shall kill myself,” she resolved, Beca appearing beside her. Juliet Beca smacked the bottle from Luisa’s hands and said, “I’m here, my love! There’s no need to die to see me!” The two embraced and headed to the other people, barely asking any questions. Next, a Luisa and Beca pair showed up, dressed in the fashion that seemed to be from the 1940’s. Their faces were smeared with soot, and they held a few bags in their hands. 40’s Beca looked terrified and moved closer to 40’s Luisa who was wearing a German military uniform. They were only teenagers, but they looked like they’ve been through hell. They were holding hands and didn’t care if the others knew they were dating. “Where do you come from?” Post-Apocalyptic Beca asked, knowing what war was like. “We were escaping from Germany in 1942 and we were on our way to London. I’m Luisa, and this is my girlfriend, Beca,” 40’s Luisa responded, slowly exiting the platform. “We know. We’re all Beca’s and Luisa’s. But only I know what it’s like to live in that war torn country,” Vampire Luisa interjected, referencing her life before being a vampire. “We all can at least agree that was a bad time to be a lesbian and a Jew,” Intersex Beca stated, not realizing 40’s Beca was both. 40’s Beca froze and clung desperately to 40’s Luisa, needing her warmth to calm down. “Please don’t remind us of that struggle because Beca is Jewish,” 40’s Luisa warned, wrapping her arm around 40’s Beca. Everyone consoled the two enough for them to sit down without being scared for their lives like they had.

Sci-Beca saw the other thirteen couples and knew she could only bring in one more couple before there was too much strain on the Transporter. She hoped for the best as she hit the few buttons to summon another couple. Suddenly, a soprano voice rang out, singing, “Let me see that thong!” and bringing a hand down in a pointed motion toward the other person. The person who sang was definitely male and he was wearing a mesh crop top with black leather skinny pants and heels. The guy he was pointing to was wearing a black sleeveless polo and maroon skinny jeans. The soprano male was moving his hips in a sensual way when he realized they weren’t at the Riff Off anymore. Everybody in the room, especially the Pitch Perfect couple, was staring at them in awe. The taller male had blonde hair and blue eyes like every Luisa in the room while the shorter one had brunette hair and a mix of blue and green eyes like every Beca in the room. The women soon knew that the men were from a universe where they sexes are switched, gender bent if they preferred. “What are your names?” Pitch Perfect Luisa asked the two men as they came toward the women. “I-I’m Luis, and this is Beckham,” the blonde answered stopping in front of Pitch Perfect Luisa. The Pitch Perfect parallels looked up and down their counterparts, thinking, “Is that really what I would look like?” After they stared each other down thoroughly, they moved back to the places on the floor, forming a congregation of variations of the same two people.

“What do we do now?” Pregnant Luisa asked Sci-Beca, placing her hands over Intersex Beca’s. Sci-Beca walked over to all of them, a little nervous, and said, “I-I don’t know.” Never in Sci-Beca’s life had those three words been so daunting because they meant her wife’s life was uncertain. Meant she may never see Sci-Luisa again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sci-Beca was scrambling around. She was trying to find a solution to her current situation, but her mind wasn’t seeming to work right. While she was trying to figure out where Sci-Luisa was, she was trying to figure out the simple question, “What made the other couples spawn?” Sci-Beca examined the DNA scanner for the answer and found that one of her hairs dropped in. “That would explain why I kept showing up,” Sci-Beca whispered to herself, still confused about one thing. “If versions of me and Luisa kept showing up together, how could they all be in some sort of relationship?” This question boggled her mind. Every couple she brought from a different universe, no matter what it was, was either already married, some with kids, dating, in the case of the teenagers, or friends with the potential to love each other. Sci-Beca couldn’t stop thinking about this particular question and finally decided to solve it later. She moved back to her original question of how to get Sci-Luisa back and to answer that question, she had to let the Transporter cool down. This entire situation was stressful, and any Beca didn’t do so well under pressure. Sci-Beca started panicking, curling into a ball against the nearest wall. She started crying and rocking back and forth because she had gotten too much inside her head. Nothing good ever happened when any Beca got too far in her head because that meant someone had to pull her out, and the only one who had been able to do that had been Sci-Luisa.

Across the room, Parent Beca spotted Sci-Beca’s panic attack and began discreetly alerting a couple other Beca’s about what was happening. The good part about being the same person, you knew the exact same signals. So when Parent Beca ran her fingers through her her hair and stretched out in front of her, it meant ‘Panic Attack in the direction I stretched’. Intersex Beca, College Teacher Beca, and Pride Beca all noticed, glancing in the direction of Sci-Beca. They looked back to Parent Beca, who gave the signal to go. Intersex Beca gently kissed Pregnant Luisa’s cheek and rose, stretching out to look normal. College Teacher Beca stood up and fixed her dress to not raise any suspicions. Pride Beca took off her cape/pride flag and threw it at Pride Luisa’s face, momentarily blinding her. Parent Beca eased Parent Luisa’s head out of her lap and stood, starting to walk toward Sci-Beca. Their small exodus didn’t draw too much attention as they all stopped in front of Sci-Beca. Parent Beca crouched down to be at eye-level with Sci-Beca, and placed her hand on Sci-Beca’s knee, alarming the scientist. The other Beca’s sat down around the scientist, giving her gentle stares. When Sci-Beca saw they were there to help, she opened up to them about her fears for Sci-Luisa’s life and how she blamed herself for sending Sci-Luisa to another universe. Sci-Beca worried that Sci-Luisa could’ve been dead by now, depending on which universe she was sent to. “No matter which universe she was sent to, she would find a way to survive. Because if she can survive the Zombie Apocalypse, then she can survive anything to make it back to you,” Pride Beca reasoned, knowing Pride Luisa would do the exact thing.

Parent Beca, College Teacher Beca, Intersex Beca, and Sci-Beca all gaped at Pride Beca for a while, not expecting something so intelligent to come from her. “Anyway, why don’t you come join us and relax for a while? ‘Cause I’m sure device needs time to cool off or something. I don’t know this stuff, I’m only a college professor,” College Teacher Beca finished, offering some consolation. Sci-Beca reluctantly agreed, and went to sit with the other couples. “Is there a bathroom somewhere?” Pregnant Luisa asked, getting Sci-Beca’s attention. Sci-Beca quickly showed Pregnant Luisa where the bathroom was, and came back to the funniest sight. While she was gone, Child Beca and Luisa started playing the song “I Kissed A Girl” by Katy Perry and began doing choreographed moves. That wasn’t what was funny though. What was funny was the fact that the other pairs of Luisa’s and Beca’s started doing the exact same moves as if they were in a Zumba class. Child Beca and Luisa stood in front of everyone like they were the instructors, and everyone else followed along on impulse. Some of them were actually enjoying the dancing, laughing along with the children as they saw how funny it was for adults to dance to. Those were the Pitch Perfect, Genderbent, and Pride couples while High School Student Beca was laughing at High School Teacher Luisa’s dancing. Other adults looked terrified by the lack of control over their bodies, such as the Post-Apocalyptic, Romeo and Juliet, and 40’s couples. Sci-Beca thought she was immune to the bass pounding from the small mp3 player, but then she fell into line beside Pitch Perfect Luisa, matching their moves perfectly.

“Damn it!” Sci-Beca yelled, not being able to stop dancing. Apparently, no matter what universe, they all knew the same choreographed moves to any song the children played. Once that song ended, everyone thought they were done with dancing until the song “Disturbia” by Rihanna began playing and they couldn’t help but bounce their heads back and forth. For some reason, the children found the song fitting for what was going on and again led the dance for the adults. Pitch Perfect Beca was struggling to keep up with the erratic dance moves and ended up being a half step behind. Pitch Perfect Luisa saw this and decided to use it to her advantage. When there was a particularly repeating move, Pitch Perfect Luisa reached over and smacked PP Beca’s ass, causing her to stop moving and blush dramatically. PP Luisa threw her head back as she laughed at Beca and watched the smaller girl crane her neck to look at Luisa. PP Beca was so red and wide eyed that PP Luisa had to kiss her to get her to focus on something else. PP Luisa pulled away, and Beca collapsed in her arms, reducing to a babbling gay mess. The children turned down the music enough for the adults to stop dancing, and went further away so they could dance freely. Only the adults remained in the center of the room, back with their respective partners, and they were talking about what their lives were like in their universe. The Genderbends looked around the room and realized they were the only males in the room. The question was really random, but needed to be asked, in their minds.

Luis quickly raised his hand to catch the attention of the females, and inquired, “Are we the only ones with penises here?” Fifty Shades Luisa held up her hands as much as she could, which were still handcuffed together behind her back, and said, “Define penis.” Silently, Parent Beca and Luisa wondered the same thing, knowing their past experiences with their sex life together. Everyone laughed at the sudden awkwardness in the room, but nobody answered Luis’s question. Luis was serious about his question, and re-asked, “Seriously. Are we the only ones with penises?” Intersex Beca poked her head out from Pregnant Luisa’s neck, looked directly at Luisa and Beckham, and told them, “Nope! How do you think she’s pregnant?” Intersex Beca slipped her hands underneath Pregnant Luisa’s shirt, wanting to feel her stomach, and whispered, “God, you’re beautiful.” Pregnant Luisa couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face because Intersex Beca made it a habit of hers to compliment her fiancé’s swollen stomach to help her self-esteem. Pregnancy hormones seem to mess with everything, even self-confidence, and Pregnant Luisa’s often times wavered when she was in public. Intersex Beca pressed a gentle kiss to Pregnant Luisa’s flaming cheeks, cooling her off. Everyone else had to agree that they were the epitome of adorable relationships. From the fact that they weren’t even married yet to Luisa’s pregnancy made them that much cuter a couple. All of them could’ve watched the two interact with each other all day if it hadn’t been for the children’s shenanigans.

In the far corner, Emma, Anna-Birgitte, Lucia, Kaspar, Child Beca, and Child Luisa were messing with one of the machines in the lab. The machine had the ability to change anything from DNA structure to matter and was extremely dangerous if one didn’t know how to use it. Emma and Anna-Birgitte were at the controls, and the others were running in and out of machine’s chamber, trying to get something of their’s changed. Sci-Beca and the children’s parents got up and hurried to the machine to stop the children, but by the time they got there, Anna-Birgitte and Emma had already figured out how to use the machine. When the chamber door opened, Lucia stepped out in her play dress, but her face seemed more feminine than before. “Mama! Mom! Emma made me a girl!” she screamed, jumping into the arms of Vampire Luisa, confusing her for her actual mother. Vampire Luisa held Lucia out to Parent Luisa, saying, “I believe this one’s yours.” Parent Luisa took Lucia in her arms, asking, “What do you mean, ‘Emma made you a girl’?” Emma hopped off the stool she was standing on, and told Parent Luisa, “I changed her sex chromosome from Y to X, so she is officially a she.” Neither Parent Beca or Luisa knew how to respond to that besides, “Nice job. Don’t do it again.” Emma nodded her head, giving a thumbs up, and went back to the machine one last time. Emma clicked a few buttons, and Anna-Birgitte emerged from the chamber in a royal blue suit with a matching tie. Vampire Beca and Luisa immediately knew where they had seen that outfit before, and shook their heads. “I wore it better,” Vampire Luisa told her daughter, picking her up. Sci-Beca went to the controls and found neither child damaged the machine. In fact, they operated it better than she ever did, and she was a little jealous. “How did you know how to operate this?” Sci-Beca asked the two children. “It isn’t exactly like splitting atoms for nuclear energy!” Emma answered, throwing her hands in the air.

“Wait. Splitting atoms?” Sci-Beca thought, getting an idea. She went back to all the couples and explained, “Can we split up into Beca’s on one side and Luisa’s on the other? Maybe if I separated you into your respective people, then I may be able to see the connection between everyone that has us together.” Almost nobody seemed to understand, but Emma clarified, “Like an experiment.” The idea clicked in everyone’s mind and they breathed out, “Oh.” With that, they all stood up, Intersex Beca helping Pregnant Luisa up, and parted slowly. The Child Beca and Luisa gave each other a hug, and then parted ways, mingling with their older counterparts. “Alright, now all you have to do is stay separated and act normally,” Sci-Beca said, grabbing a clipboard and pen. She was going to make observations on their behavior as individual people and Emma offered to help her, so did Anna-Birgitte. Kaspar and Lucia went to one of their parents and slept in their arms or lap. Emma was going to make specific observations on the Luisa’s, while Anna-Birgitte made observations on the Beca’s and Sci-Beca made general observations. The first observation Anna-Birgitte made was that Intersex Beca seemed a little worried, and the little girl knew why when she looked at Pregnant Luisa, who seemed to be breathing her way through minor contractions. The first observation Emma made was that 40’s Luisa was trying not to cry because she knew 40’s Beca was alone and still mildly scared. These observations went on for a few pages, the little girls jotting down anything they found suspicious. About twenty minutes into the experiment, Child Luisa wandered around the Luisa’s to find somebody to talk to.

Child Luisa stopped near Pride Luisa, who was still wearing the Rainbow flag, and tugged slightly on the fabric to get the millennial's attention. Pride Luisa paused her laughter and looked at the young child, asking, “What gay pray tell can I do for you today?” Child Luisa looked around the small circle and saw other Luisa’s. The High School Teacher Luisa, Police Luisa, and Romeo Luisa sat in a small circle with Pride Luisa, talking about various things. Child Luisa was a bit nervous, but sat down between Pride Luisa and High School Teacher Luisa anyway. “Can I talk to you guys about something?” Child Luisa asked, looking at everyone in the group. “Sure. After all, we are you,” Police Luisa said, looking at the child. “Well, me and Beca are friends, like best friends. She’s the only other friend I have besides Pieter and I don’t know what to call it, but I think I like her,” Child Luisa explained, looking at the adults. Romeo Luisa awed, and said, “T’is love again.” Child Luisa didn’t know what to make of that until High School Teacher Luisa simplified, “I see this all the time. You mean, you like-like Beca? As more than a friend.” Child Luisa nodded her head and looked to the ground, kind of embarrassed. Romeo Luisa saw the hesitation and lifted the child’s chin, telling her, “If you truly feel this for your Beca, tell her such. I’m sure she feels the same for you.” Police Luisa grimaced at Romeo Luisa, saying, “Alright, Romeo. No need to force her to jump into a relationship so soon. We all know what happened to yours.” Romeo Luisa gave a confused look as if she didn’t know what Police Luisa meant, and just sat back.

“Anyway. What you decide to do is up to you, little one. But my suggestion would be, to be honest with her about how you feel. How she reacts is up to her. She may find she likes you the same way, or she may find it weird and prefer to stay friends. It’s just that way,” Pride Luisa advised, telling the truth. Again, every Luisa there was surprised by Pride Luisa’s intelligence and wisdom, their jaws hanging slightly open. Child Luisa breathed out once and said, “Okay. I’ll tell her.” Child Luisa stood up and turned to walk across the room to Child Beca. When she saw Child Beca look at her, she stopped immediately and almost changed her mind. Her heart pounded in her ears, her nerves building. She was about to sit down when Devil Luisa came up behind her and used her powers to make the child walk. Devil Luisa gave Child Luisa a gentle shove, earning her a smirk from Angel Beca, and forced her to walk to Child Beca. When Child Luisa stopped in front of Child Beca, she mumbled, “H-Hey, Beca.” Child Beca stood up, facing Luisa, and responded, “Hey, Luisa. What have you been up to?” Child Luisa looked down at her feet, focusing on her boot laces, and said, “There’s something I need to tell you.” Beca tilted her head in confusion as Luisa continued, “I think I like you. Like, like-like you.” Beca lifted Luisa’s head to look her in the eyes, smiled slightly, and told her, “I promised myself I wouldn’t say this, but finally!” Luisa’s eyes shot open wide at Beca’s statement, and before she knew it, Beca’s lips were placed on hers in a childish kiss. Their lips were only touching but it was special to both of them. Beca pulled away, smiling, and said, “I like-like you too, Luisa.” All the Beca’s in the room, even Angel Beca, awed at the sweet scene between the children while the Luisa’s gave a semblance of the “OK” symbol.

Sci-Beca saw the interaction, and knew her experiment ended. She had enough observations anyway. She grouped the couples back together, and everyone had a small reunion. High School Student Beca came across both Teacher Luisa’s, and didn’t know which one was which because they wore similar outfits. The Teachers stared at Student Beca, one trying to punk her, and made it seem as if they didn’t know who was who. Student Beca looked at both teachers, not seeing much difference between them, and started to panic. Then Teacher Beca came up, pointed to one of them, and stated, “That one’s mine. Come on, Kommissar. Stop trying to pull that.” Kommissar removed the glasses he was wearing and stepped forward, scolding, “You never let me have any fun!” Student Beca huffed out a breath, went to her teacher, and started to climb her, wrapping her legs around High School Teacher Luisa’s waist. The two kissed, making the College Teachers flinch a bit. High School Teacher Luisa looked at the College Professors and told them, “She’s seventeen, guys. It’s not that weird.” College Teacher Beca winced, “She’s still your student.” Student Beca kissed her teacher again, clearly sticking her tongue in the teacher’s mouth, and swore, “Fuck off.” Everyone quieted down, sat down in their original spots, and continued their conversations about where they came from and how each pair met.


	3. Chapter 3

The couples went around the circle, taking turns sharing a story from their universe. Devil Luisa had just finished telling the story of how she and Angel Beca once melted away so many ice caps that they made humans think it was global warming. Next was 40’s Luisa and Beca. 40’s Beca remained silent as she let Luisa coddle her and tell the story of an unexpected bombing from the Allies.

********

_ We woke up in the middle of the night to the droning sound of the bomb alert. Beca was lying in my arms like a child and I hurried to wake her up so I could get her to the basement. She was still sick from when she arrived and while I knew I could get sick, I let her sleep with me so we could share body heat to keep warm. After calling her name several times and shaking her lightly, she wasn’t waking up and I feared she was dead. Panic started to take over and I shook her harder, desperate to know she hadn’t died. Finally, I decided to kiss her to wake her up. I held her face in my hands and kissed her until she woke up, which after one kiss she did. She was so confused that I barely had any time to explain. I got dressed as fast as I could, throwing her in some of my clothes, and then my parents came in from the stairs. They saw that I had woken up Beca, got both of us dressed, and was about to take her downstairs to the basement because she wouldn’t be allowed in the bomb shelter with us. I picked Beca up and carried her down to the basement, setting her down in the most stable place I could find. I had just turned to leave sorrowfully when she caught my face in her weak hands, telling me firmly, “I love you.” I held Beca’s face in my hands and repeated sincerely, “I love you too, Beca.” We kissed passionately three times before she bid me farewell, but only for a few hours. _

_ By the time I got to the bomb shelter down the street, my cheeks were drenched with tears and I was scared for once in my life. I was scared that our house was going to be bombed and the first love of my life was going to die because of it. I sat between my mother and father on one of the wooden benches and thought about Beca. I started to shake from worry over Beca’s safety, which caught my mother’s attention, and she leaned over to whisper in my ear, “Calm down, Luisa. Your love is alright.” Apparently, my mother knew how much time I spent in my bedroom to be near Beca, how gently I held her in my arms each night, and how I looked past the facts of life to learn to love someone I could never be with. The first problem was that she didn’t have blonde hair. Her blue eyes were fine, but not enough. The second problem was that she was Jewish. Almost no Jew had been able to survive in Fascist Germany since the start of the war and that made me worry constantly that an inspector would find her. The third problem was that she was a woman. Even if she was tall, blonde, and Christian, we would’ve been killed for loving each other simply because we were both females. I knew loving Beca in that society was dangerous, but I was willing to take that risk if it meant I got to spend my life with her. _

_ My father wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, allowing me to cry into his chest. It wasn’t long after that the bombs started descending on us. The whole place started shaking as they exploded or fell on us without detonating. Every time a bomb hit, my heart pounded out of my chest in fear that Beca just died. The onslaught of bombs continued for another two hours after that. When we were finally able to leave, it was just after dawn and the sun shined low in the sky, the morning dew condensing onto the cobblestone roads. I hurried out of the bomb shelter, not caring about Pieter’s attempts to stop me. I nearly sprinted home, but I had to control my speed to not look suspicious, and I went to the basement first. I looked around and I didn’t see Beca in plain sight, anxiety shooting through me. I searched almost every crevice I knew she was small enough to fit in, and when I didn’t find her I almost resolved myself to deciding she was dead. That is until I heard a small peep come from above me. I craned my neck upward to find Beca lying across the support beams face down. I covered my mouth with my hand as I cried in relief, knowing she was alive. “Could you maybe, you know, help me down?” she asked weakly. I nodded and quickly got her tiny body out from between the beams, holding her bridal style. I kissed her so many times I thought she was going to drown in my love. When she got a second, she kissed me back and found the strength to wrap her arms around my neck. She was severely malnourished, and I knew she had to get something in her before her body could eat itself more. _

_ I carried her back upstairs to my room, wrapping her in blankets, and quickly went to the kitchen to get some food. I came back with a fair amount of Ersatz meat, which was cooked rice patties fried in mutton fat, a small chunk of bread, and a cut up banana. I was the only one in my family to like Ersatz meat so I could get as much of that as I wanted. I found out Beca has a particular liking to the Ersatz meat as I do and I knew the mutton fat was what she needed to get something on her bones. I set the plate on the table by my bed and crawled in next to Beca. I had her sit up in order to eat and I pulled her into my lap, her head resting limply on my chest. I leaned back against the wall for support and pushed some hair out of her face, telling her, “Come on, Beca. You need to eat something.” She forced her eyes open to look at me, appearing like she might vomit any second, and whimpered, “M-My stomach.” I knew her stomach was upset, probably from being in the ceiling at one point, and I slipped my hand under her shirt, gently pressing my warm palm against her small stomach. She breathed in a few times to get used to my hand, placing her hand over mine, and she nuzzled her head back into my chest. I reached over and grabbed a bit of Ersatz meat, breaking off a piece of the bread as well. I held it up to Beca’s mouth, waiting for her to take the food, and reluctantly, she opened her mouth. While she ate slowly, she did eat the entire plate of food, feeling wary that she may throw it all back up. She turned over in my arms, our fronts together, and struggled to say, “I-I love you, L-Luisa.” I held her gently around the waist, my arms spreading around her back, and responded, “I love you too, Beca.” I knew from that moment I had to protect her with everything I had and I was going to fight against everything my country stood for just to keep Beca alive. _

********

“Well, damn. That was amazing. I know what it’s like to live in Germany at that time, but I was on the opposite end of the war. After I was changed to a vampire, I was forced into the German army and might I say, I also liked the ersatz meat,” Vampire Luisa commented, commending 40’s Luisa for her perseverance. 40’s Luisa nodded her thanks, kissing 40’s Beca’s forehead. Anna-Birgitte stirred in Vampire Luisa’s lap and told her mother, “I’m thirsty, Daddy.” Everyone questioned the use of “Daddy”, but questioned the girl’s thirst more. Sci-Beca was about to go get some water for the child when Vampire Beca said, “We’re vampires, remember?” Sci-Beca snapped her fingers as she sat back down, watching the family. “It’s your turn to feed her. She may only feed every other day, but damn does she drink a lot,” Vampire Beca instructed her wife, glancing down at their little demon child. Anna-Birgitte grimaced at Vampire Beca but then turned back to Vampire Luisa. Luisa sighed, “Fine,” and turned her head slightly to allow her child’s fangs to suck her pulse point. Anna-Birgitte eased up to her mother’s neck, sinking her teeth into the skin, and drank her fill of blood while Post-Apocalyptic Beca shared a story of how she nearly lost her Luisa in a battle with zombies.

********

_ We were walking through an area where zombies were known to horde and we each had our weapons strapped to us. Luisa had her typical AK-47 with the ton of ammo she brings along, and I had a light but sturdy bow with a quiver full of various arrows. Some arrows were metal-tipped, others were rock tipped, and some were just sharpened sticks. Though I had a basic weapon, I always kept a sidearm strapped to my right thigh in case I ran out of arrows. Luisa had a similar handgun on her left hip and when we left the safety of our small warehouse we called home, we always had some form of protection. We rarely headed into that part of Atlanta unless we needed supplies desperately. Recently, our supply cabinets that were usually stocked full of everything we would need, from ammunitions to tampons (Even though it was the apocalypse, we still got our periods), were nearly depleted of their essentials and needed to be restocked. We carried large bags and had our individual lists of things to find, the heavier items on Luisa’s list. The city was in ruins as one would expect, the buildings crumbling from decay and rubble covered the streets. Luckily, we had both lived in Atlanta before the zombies invaded so we knew where to go for the supplies. We stopped by the drugstore first to get the medicinal supplies like painkillers, bandages (both gauze and Band-Aid brand), and tampons because I happened to be on my period at the time. _

_ We went in through the busted out window, careful not to cut ourselves, and headed to our separate aisles. I went to find the bandages while Luisa went for the tampons. I wandered the aisles for my items and finally found them after a few minutes. From across the store, Luisa poked her head over the shelves and said, “There aren’t any tampons. There are only pads, and they’re the really bulky ones.” I groaned aloud, rubbed my face with my hand, and made my way over to Luisa. Sure enough, there were only pads. “Ugh! Come on! I hate using pads!” I whined, watching Luisa stuff a few packs of them into my bag. “Would you prefer to bleed all over yourself? I didn’t think so,” Luisa retorted, scolding me for my stubbornness. We got our supplies from the drugstore and walked down the street to get our next supplies, which were supplies to make ammunition in case the local gun shop didn’t have anymore. We made the hike to the two-story hardware store that was almost intact except all the entrances were blocked, forcing us to climb up to the roof. We climbed up our normal route, using the bricks that were jutting out of the side as hand-foot grips. We had a rope between us so if one of us fell, the other person could tighten their grip on the wall long enough for the person that fell to regain their hold. Luisa was climbing in front of me as she was a little better at climbing because of her long limbs, and it gave me a stellar view of her ass. _

_ When she got to the top, she hoisted herself onto the roof, holding her hand out to help me over. I held her hand tightly with both hands as she pulled me up, kissing me gently. We turned around to the sun, watching the sun rise in the early morning. The auburn glow the sun radiated from itself glazed everything in an orange coating. I glanced at Luisa, who was captivated by the peace in this moment and saw her blue eyes stand out from her dirty and tanned skin. I reached up and ran my fingers over her soft cheek, which were often wet with tears over Pieter. He died protecting us from a horde of zombies that were chasing us after our attempt to break into a store. I couldn’t count the number of days Luisa isolated herself because she blamed herself for leaving him. She felt my hand and turned her head toward me, leaning her cheek into my palm. “I love you,” I told her, stepping closer. She placed her free arm around my waist, kissed me, and responded, “I love you too.” We couldn’t have made it this far without each other, and somewhere along the way, we fell in love. We walked over to the hatch that allowed us to drop down onto one of the stocking shelves and opened it, seeing it was nearly pitch black in the store. Luisa was the first to go after we detached ourselves from each other, but she slipped and ended up falling face first onto the shelf. She screamed fairly loudly without meaning to, and I didn’t know fully what happened until I got down to her. I helped her turn onto her back and saw that she landed on a long screw tip up, piercing the skin and going almost all the way through her body. _

_ She was bleeding fairly badly, but she managed to sit up and get down from the shelf on her own. As soon as she was on the ground though, she fell to her knees, clutching her side, and whimpered helplessly. I knew if there were any zombies in the store, they would surely smell the blood and hear Luisa’s cries. Like I thought, a few seconds later, we heard low breathing and grunting. The zombies were around us, but it was almost too dark to see. Luisa swallowed her sounds, clasping a hand over her mouth to mute herself, and handed me her AK-47, turning on the flashlight attachment. I pointed it in both directions and saw no zombies close to us. I had to get Luisa somewhere where I could tend to her wound without zombie interruption and thought to the small office toward the back of the store. “Alright, Luisa. I’m going to help you, but I can’t do it here. Can you walk with some help?” I whispered, trying not to draw any more attention to us. Luisa nodded her head and made to get up, grabbing at my shoulder desperately. She got to her feet and held me close to her by my shoulders, applying pressure to her bleeding side. I had one arm around Luisa’s hips and the other directed the AK-47 barrel in the direction we were walking. It didn’t take long, but by the time we got to the office, Luisa was nearly unconscious from the amount of blood loss. I laid her down on the floor after clearing the room of zombies, which there were none, and locked the door, placing a chair under the door knob for another safeguard. I went to Luisa and before I could do anything, zombies were banging at the door and the large window in the office. _

_ I had to hurry to get Luisa bandaged up if we wanted to make it out of there alive but the zombies already broke through the door. Luisa saw the incoming zombies, and despite her weakness, cocked her handgun at them. She shot as many as she could, her clip eventually running out, and passed out. I wanted to cry right then, but I had to kill off the zombies pouring in. I stood up all too fast for me to register and nailed every zombie in the head with a single bullet every time. After the first wave was over, I made sure I had some time to care for Luisa and went back to her. I kneeled beside her, took her pulse, and felt she was barely alive. I looked at her wound, the screw still penetrating deep in her gut, and decided what to do. I gripped the head of the screw and ripped it out of her, my hands covering in blood. She barely moved at the pain, but the subtle movements gave me hope that she was still somewhat alive. I grabbed one of my metal tipped arrows and pulled out my lighter from my pocket. I heated the tip of the arrow in the idea to cauterize the wound until it was almost burning red. I glanced at Luisa’s face and told her, “Sorry. This is gonna hurt.” I held the arrow in both hands as I pushed its tip into the wound, burning the flesh closed. Luisa shot half awake at the burning and tried to get away, but I was sitting on her ribcage. She wailed in pain, bucked against my weight, and dug her nails into anything she could find, which happened to be my waist. I held the arrow inside her for a few more seconds before pulling it out and getting off Luisa. Her hand flew to the new scar and she winced at the throbbing pain but thanked me anyway. _

_ I helped her up, she reloaded her handgun, and we gathered our weapons, preparing to fight off a horde of zombies. We stepped out into the darkness of the hardware store, backs together, and began shooting up any and all zombies we could see. _

********

“And that’s how I got this scar,” Post-Apocalyptic Luisa said, lifting her tank top enough to see the puckered-up, dark line in her stomach to the left of her belly button. Child Luisa crawled over to Post-Apocalyptic Luisa and started to poke at the scar, her face lighting up in wonder. “Cool,” the child awed, converting the story to memory. Sci-Beca ran through the whole story again quickly in her mind and wondered what would happen to Sci-Luisa if she was caught in that universe. While she thought, Pride Beca and Luisa told their cute story of how they met, which involved a failed Dab and a bloody nose that thoroughly disappointed the children.


	4. Chapter 4

Sci-Luisa’s head was pounding. That last jump was rough and not she landed herself in a foreign universe where anything could happen. Luckily for her, she spawned in a forest so if anything, she could camp out under the stars. She opened her eyes to find it was morning, the light blue sky shining down on her. She immediately closed her eyes though because the sun somehow burned her. Then, her entire body started burning for some unknown reason and it was starting to become unbearable. Luisa sat up as much as she could, propping herself up on her elbows. As far as she could see, all there was was forest and the trees were medium dense. The sun shone from behind a tree and a few rays landed on Luisa’s arm, making her flinch back in pain. She decided being in the sun wasn’t the best idea if it hurt this much so she stood up behind the tree in front of her, the tree protecting her at least somewhat. She was still mildly burning all over, but it was somewhat tolerable. She needed to find a dark hideout until the sky was dark enough not to hurt her. Surprisingly, she was tired anyway and wanted to find someplace to rest for the day. She looked around and saw nothing because her vision was somehow blurry. She reached up to her face and felt her glasses. She removed them, clarifying her vision, and marveled at how well she could see without her glasses. She slipped her glasses into her pocket while looking around for a shelter or something like an overhang to sleep in.

She squinted her eyes to try and see further only to end up seeing out another mile from where she was. She was utterly shocked by the enhanced senses but was even more surprised to see that there was a shelter not too far from her. She wondered how she could get there in a short enough time to not burn to a crisp because she seemed to have an allergy to the sun. She knew it may hurt more than she would’ve liked, but she decided to just make a run for it. She gathered the courage to feel pain and started sprinting toward the shelter. She didn’t realize her heightened abilities included super speed because she got there in seconds, stopping as soon as she saw it. She wasn’t used to stopping so quickly and ended up falling on her face, hurting her body more. She slowly rose from the ground, the rising sun was so crippling, and she hurried to get in the small house. She fell to the ground when she was under the cover of darkness, her whole body aching in pain, and she cried for multiple reasons. One, she felt like she was dying. Two, she was trapped in some other universe where she didn’t know what was prominent. Those, combined with her solitude, seemed impossible to cope with. She went to cover her face with her hands only to find she was wearing a wedding ring. She never wore her wedding ring while jumping just in case Beca sent her to a universe where women always have to be accompanied by their spouse, and that wouldn’t go over well. Luisa looked at the ring and studied the band. Simple it was for the ring was merely a silver band with an engraving on the inside that read, “Ich Liebe Dich - Beca”

“This isn’t my ring, but it’s surprisingly similar,” Luisa thought, knowing her wedding band was gold from an alternate universe and not silver. Luisa let her head tilt back onto the ground, slowly breathing her way through the pain. Luisa was about to question the possibility of food when she realized she wasn’t hungry. She swallowed and vaguely tasted something along the lines of iron, but the flavor didn’t last long and she was full. She placed a hand over her stomach and felt nothing but flatness. Whoever she was in this universe, they seemed to workout quite a bit because her stomach was almost pure muscle. Eventually, she fell asleep, her fatigue becoming too much for her. She woke up many hours later, the sky pitch black, and the night cool. She sat up, her earlier pain gone, and she thought about what to do. She thought her best course of action would be to find a different shelter on her way to find people to explain to her where she is. She left the shelter, still saw clearly, and began looking around for something, anything. Over a few hills about five miles out, she saw an abandoned house that was a little run down. She started to walk in the direction of that house, hoping she would see someone on the way if she walked. The moon above her was full, which helped guide her way, and was pale. Luisa always admired the moon and everything about it. Its phases, the small gravitational pull it had on Earth, and most of all, how it reminded Luisa of her first real date with her Beca. They had a midnight picnic in a universe where the day was night, and night was the day, where dusk was dawn and dawn was dusk.

Luisa trudged through the crunchy leaves on the ground, kicking them around like a child, and undid a few buttons on her shirt. She was surprisingly hot in the cool temperatures she was in and pulled her hair up into a loose bun to get it off her neck. She got to the house faster than she thought, five miles apparently not being much for her long legs, and she examined the outside before she went in. She found that the house may have been partially burned down in the past and someone tried to rebuild it but didn’t get very far. She stepped up the porch stairs, the eerie creak a bit creepy, and opened the rotting door to a literally broken home. Parts of the walls were torn out and most of the furniture was broken or falling apart. The moonlight was visible through the holes in the walls and Luisa was sure the sun would shine through the same holes when it got to daylight so she didn’t settle herself there. She found a dark corner that was nowhere near any holes or any traceable light and she decided she would sleep there when the time came. For now, she went to explore the rest of the house. She wandered upstairs to find several bedrooms, some destroyed in the assumed fire, and she peered out one of the only windows that wasn’t blacked out or shattered. She looked out into the night, wondering where she was, and that’s when she saw movement in the near trees, presuming they were people. She went outside and was met with a black wolf that had blue eyes and another guy who looked to be about twenty or so. She stopped as soon she identified the wolf, not expecting the creature. “Can you help me?” Luisa asked the guy with the wolf. The guy was about to answer when the wolf stood up as it transformed into a human.

Luisa was genuinely terrified by the change, but was even more terrified when the wolf-man looked at her once and threw his hands in the air, shouting, “Hey, Luisa!”

********

“Are you alright now, Lu?” Vampire Beca asked, feeling Vampire Luisa withdraw her fangs from Beca’s neck. Vampire Luisa rested her forehead on Vampire Beca’s shoulder and said, “Ja. I don’t know what happened to me. It felt like I was standing in the sun.” Anna-Birgitte winced as she knew what that felt like from an accident she had once and lightly patted Vampire Luisa on the back. Vampire Beca shook her shoulder slightly, alerting Luisa, and she requested, “Do you mind cleaning me up?” Her neck was fairly bloody from the amount Luisa had to drink and she didn’t want to scare anybody with the gore that covered her. Vampire Luisa quickly licked Beca’s neck thoroughly, sealing up the bite marks she left and lifted up slightly off Beca. Vampire Luisa had pinned Vampire Beca to the floor, their fingers intertwined, and once Beca felt the pain she was in, Beca let Luisa have at her neck until she didn’t feel it anymore. All the while, everyone else stared at them in a mix of horror and shock, causing Beca to tell them, “If you think this is bad, then you don’t want to see her when she’s rough about it.” Vampire Beca looked at Vampire Luisa’s blood-covered lips and chin that was dripping down to her neck and hurried to clean her wife’s mouth area, tasting her blood. When they were back to normal, Vampire Luisa asked, “Who’s next?” She was referring to stories and everyone knew it, but Fifty Shades Luisa slowly raised her hand, joking about the biting. Police Luisa managed to get Fifty Shades Luisa out of the handcuffs so she was free of the chains she liked. Fifty Shades Beca lowered her partner’s hand, shaking her head, and whispered, “No, down girl.” Everyone looked to the only person who didn’t share a story of any kind and forced them to share the story of how she and her Luisa met: Sci-Beca.

********

_ I had just traveled to an alternate universe where I spawned as the villain of the city, Shadow Mistress. I wore almost an entire skin tight black suit, which was long sleeved, but it didn’t have the legs, and I had this awesome cloak with a hood that was a dark purple. I also wore a mask that covered my eyes and basically the top half of my face with the hood up, hair down. I was only there to gather some more materials for my lab that I was running low on, but that’s when I saw her . . .  Sovereign Lightning. She was helping a child get down from a tree they got stuck in and she was gorgeous. She was wearing tight leather pants with combat boots and a plate of body armor. She didn’t have anything on her arms beside forearm cuffs made of metal, and she had a red cape dawning her shoulders. Her hair was down in the blonde waves I fell in love with instantly. She had the child in her strong arms as she lowered them to the ground, handing them to their mother. She dealt with the attention of such occurrences before she waved goodbye and walked to the sidewalk. I was on the opposite side of the street, just staring at her, and my jaw was practically on the ground. She saw me, knew I was her nemesis, but winked at me and flew away. _

_ I watched her fly down the street and around the city, finding other civilians to save. I followed her as long as my superhuman sight would allow me to, then I was left there, shocked and in love. I knew immediately I had to meet her, no matter what cost. Thinking it would be pretty weird for me to show up at her house because I was a fucking supervillain, I decided to go the hard way and try to take over the city to get her attention. I had to come up with a plan that was fool proof, but I had to get the supplies I originally came here for. I quickly went to the store I usually went to and bought my tools before retreating to my lair. I paced around the dark cavern, thinking of a way to take over the city and steal Sovereign Lightning’s heart. They always say if you take the mayor hostage or threaten to blow up the city you can take it over peacefully. I didn’t really like the idea of explosives because I already had telekinetic powers so I could easily tear apart the city. That was it. I was going to tear apart the city piece by piece, starting with the buildings with no humans because I wasn’t going to kill anyone. As soon as I knew how I was going to take over the city, I set to it. I used my telekinesis to fly to the largest office building after they closed and started to deconstruct it, leaving the pieces to float in the air. I heard a few people scream in horror from below because I had superhuman senses and I couldn’t help but laugh maniacally at the sound. Once I had a good portion of that building ruined, I went to the next one, tearing it apart. _

_ Soon after the commotion started and people panicked, I heard the swift sounds of Sovereign Lightning flying through the air toward me. She hovered at the same level as me about a couple hundred feet in front of me, grimacing to indicate her annoyance. “Well, hello Sovereign Lightning! How shocking of you to drop by!” I teased, sounding as flirtatious as I could. “Shadow Mistress! Should’ve known it was you! Put the city back together and I’ll take mercy on you,” Sovereign Lightning warned, hands on her hips. I laughed at the sound of mercy because she was a goddess and she would have to take mercy on me for her beauty. “You want the city back together? Put back yourself,” I taunted, starting to hurl cement pieces from the buildings at her. She saw the incoming projectiles and reacted quickly. She caught one of the large blocks, which was nearly ten times her size, and smashed it into another one, breaking both to bits. “You have to do better than that to defeat me,” she ridiculed, a smirk spreading across her face. Her arrogance aggravated me to the point where I continued my frontal assault, throwing everything I could at her. At one point, she caught a large sheet of metal, crumbled it into a ball as if it were a piece of paper, and electrified it, an evil grin replacing her smirk. My eyes widened as she threw the electric ball back at me in hopes of defeating me, but I had the ability to pass through objects so I just let it come at me, the ball going straight through me. She was shocked to see my third ability but continued to come toward me while dodging my assaults. _

_ She was about to air tackle me and capture me when I pulled a piece of sheet metal up in front of me, and she flew right into it. She didn’t fall, but she did dent the metal and yelled, “Ah! Scheiße!” I moved the metal out of the way to see her holding her face, more specifically her nose, and trying not to cry. Her nose had started bleeding from the impact, and I felt bad for blocking her. “Are you okay?” I asked, genuinely concerned. “Ja because now I can catch you,” she responded, capturing me. “Why is it always the pretty ones that get me?” I thought out loud as she slammed and pinned me to the side of an undestroyed building, officially beating me. I couldn’t pass through her because she was a goddess and I was caught in a death grip, which prevented me from escaping, but I didn’t know why I would want to escape. She was just so beautiful in the sunset lighting, I couldn’t help but fall in love with her. “I’ve finally defeated you, Shadow Mistress!” she declared, smiling wide. I knew she won, but I had to ask her out so I created some bullshit. “You forgot about my secret weapon . . . and it can only be defused by kissing me on the lips,” I retorted, staring intensely at her full lips. She seemed to know what I was doing and looked at me like I was the dumbest person ever. “You could’ve just asked me out. You didn’t have to destroy the city to get my attention,” she admitted, completely done with my facade. I knew she was right, but instead of confessing such, I shouted, “I’m awkward and you’re hot, okay!” She cracked up at my slip up and said, “You’re cute, you know that right? I’ll tell you what, we can grab some ice cream after you help me rebuild the city. Is that alright with you?” _

_ I just gaped at her in disbelief, but I managed to squeak, “Yes.” She let me go and was about to go start rebuilding the buildings when I sputtered, “Can I still get that kiss?” She turned to me, a smile gracing her lips, and held my waist gently, answering, “Of course, Maus.” I wrapped my arms around her neck as she pulled me toward her and kissed me tenderly. Her lips were soft and delicate, but the way she kissed me was anything but. It was almost all desire and insistence. She pulled away too soon for my liking, but we had a city to rebuild. When we finished, we got ice cream cones, she got chocolate, and we sat in the park talking. That’s where I found out she was from the same universe as me and she constantly saw me here getting tools. She told me she was there for the same parts, but she liked to stay a while and help out since she was always the superhero. We exchanged addresses to our houses/labs and then we both jumped back to our universe together. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sci-Beca stared off into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular, and she realized she still hadn’t found Sci-Luisa. Her previous worry and anxiety began burrowing itself deep in her gut like it has once before. She felt the guilt crawl its way up to her head and couldn’t stop herself from standing abruptly, alarming every couple there. Her face was red enough to be noticeable and every Beca knew what she was feeling. Vampire Beca took a light hold of Sci-Beca’s hand, giving it a squeeze, and told her, “Calm down. We’re all here if you want to talk.” Sci-Beca pulled her hand away, knowing that’s exactly why she felt guilty. All of these couples are with her, all of which have Luisa, and she didn’t have hers. She didn’t have Sci-Luisa with her. Sci-Beca’s pessimism started to take over, portraying the worst scenarios Sci-Luisa could be in. Sci-Beca saw Sci-Luisa being slaughtered by nationalists if she was sent to America in 1940’s, saw Sci-Luisa getting sold into prostitution in the universe where women had no rights, saw Sci-Luisa dying at the hands of big business and ultimately starving. Sci-Beca’s hands went to her head, expressing her distress, and she slowly backed away from everyone. She refused to look at any of the Luisa’s, knowing she’d fall apart if she saw anyone looking like her wife, and instead looked to her machines as if they’d have some other answer. When she couldn’t find any other answer, she started crying, almost fully resolving herself to her wife’s unknown state.

Sci-Beca eventually backed into a wall, collapsing against it, and buried her face in her hands as she lowered herself to the ground. She curled herself into a ball, hiding away from the world, and didn’t notice that the other couples were slowly making their way over to her. High School Beca and Luisa led the group, deciding to take the lead on the comfort. High School Beca sat against the wall next to Sci-Beca, pulling her knees up to her chest to mimic Sci-Beca. “Hey, dude. Are you okay?” High School Beca asked, trying to be comforting. High School Luisa glared at her Beca severely as if to say, “Really? She’s obviously not okay!” High School Beca glared back at her Luisa in desperation, holding up her hands like she was responding, “Oh, I’m sorry! I’m not a guidance counselor! I don’t know this! I could barely understand my feelings for you, let alone another me!” Hilariously, every couple seemed to understand the wordless pantomimes that went back and forth, and some chuckled to themselves. “Can you tell us what’s wrong?” High School Beca tried, recalling the times she’s been called to the Guidance office because they found out she loved High School Luisa. Sci-Beca stopped her whimpering, raised her head, and looked around at the other couples, envying all of them. “Why do you all have your wives and I don’t?” Sci-Beca griped, answering High School Beca’s question with a question. High School Beca was trying to be comforting but just made it worse. “To be fair, me and her are only girlfriends. We can’t get married until I’m eighteen or I graduate. Whichever comes first,” High School Beca stated, motioning toward High School Luisa.

Sci-Beca rolled her head toward High School Beca, visually scolding her for her stupidity, and said, “Like that’s supposed to help.” High School Luisa made swift motions across her neck, silently telling her girlfriend to, “Shut the hell up!” and quickly placed her hand over High School Beca’s mouth to prevent more word vomit from spewing. High School Beca went wide eyed at the presence of the hand on her mouth but understood the need for it. High School Luisa gradually pulled High School Beca away from the wall and into a backward embrace that Sci-Beca didn’t see, but the College Teachers did. “Seriously, though? Your student?” College Teacher Beca pointed out, still very salty and triggered by the relationship. In response, High School Luisa brazenly pulled High School Beca into a French kiss while staring directly at College Teacher Beca and flipping her off, visibly shoving her tongue deep into her Beca’s mouth. After the College Teachers were thoroughly disturbed, they all turned back to the situation at hand and found that the Pride couple stepped forward to help. “I think what Teenage Beca is trying to say,” Pride Beca started, moving next to Sci-Beca, “is that in any given universe, even a futuristic science one where one of you gets lost, you and Luisa are meant to be together.” Once again, everyone was genuinely shocked by the intelligence the Pride couple possessed, but that was only because they slightly prejudiced them by what universe they came from. High School Beca thought for a second and said, “That’s not—” High School Luisa clasped her hand back over her partner’s mouth, telling her in a low voice, “Just shut up you useless lesbian.”

High School Beca huffed out a breath and crossed her arms like a child, leaning back into High School Luisa. High School Luisa didn’t remove her hand from Beca’s mouth, not even when Beca started to lick the inside of her hand. Sci-Beca thought about Pride Beca’s observation while looking at all the couples in front of her. All she saw were couples of herself and Luisa, not a single couple of her and Chloe. Despite what every one of her friends thought, she ended up with Luisa, not Chloe. Once Sci-Beca finally realized that they were meant to be, she admitted, “You’re right. All of you. It doesn’t matter what universe we’re in, we always seem to find each other and fall in love. Whether we be in the darkest places, sorry to the ones stuck in a war, or in the happiest of places, you soon to be parents, and hell, even if we are guys or children we find each other. And apparently, we have some of the most adorable children ever created.” Sci-Beca dried her eyes and relaxed in the semi-circle of other couples. Everyone had smiles on their faces, some were even red (Pregnant Luisa), and they moved closer to their partner in some way, Child Beca and Luisa sat holding hands. “I don’t know why it took me this long to realize this, but my Luisa will come back to me. It’s inevitable. It may take her some time to figure out what to do, but she will come back to me,” Sci-Beca finished, calming down. Beckham was so moved by her small speech that he began clapping, which drew unnecessary attention to him and Luis, and made Luis say, “Alright. That’s enough of that.” Luis carefully separated Beckham’s hands and set them at Beckham’s sides, directing the conversation back to Sci-Beca.

Suddenly, the Transporter made a high pitch beep noise that signified it was ready for use. Sci-Beca stood up along with everyone else and made her way to the machine, checking the essentials. “It seems the Transporter is ready to go. You guys can return to your universe now,” Sci-Beca said a little solemnly. 40’s Beca stepped to Sci-Beca, placed a hand on her shoulder, and told her, “It’s okay. We may be in the worst universe to be us, but we know we can’t stay here. We certainly don’t understand why, but you have to do what you have to do I guess.” 40’s Luisa came up to 40’s Beca and hugged her tightly, but not too tightly or else she would suffocate. “Okay. We have to do this in the order you got here, but backward. So, Luis and Beckham, you’re up first,” Sci-Beca accepted, not wanting to let go of her new friends. Luis and Beckham got up onto the platform, and Sci-Beca prepared for their jump. She clicked on their universe, pressed a few more buttons, and started to wave goodbye. Everyone else followed suit, waving and saying goodbye to the Genderbends. Luisa stood in front of Beckham as he dropped low, spreading his legs wide, and teased the smaller boy with his twerking skills. Beckham’s face reddened at the sight and he barely got a glance back at the females before they were gone. Sci-Beca looked back at the monitor that read which universes people were spawned from. She read the next one out loud, “Brussels, 1942.” 40’s Beca and Luisa got onto the platform with the bags they came with, and 40’s Luisa asked, “Is there any way you can get us to London?” Sci-Beca nodded her head, knowing it would be difficult for them to cross the English channel. She typed in their new location, and sent them on their way, remembering their story of impossible love in a world of such hatred.

“Verona, 1530,” Sci-Beca read, signaling Romeo Luisa and Juliet Beca. They got onto the platform, and before they were gone, Police Luisa shouted, “Don’t do anything impulsive!” Despite the morbidity behind the joke, everyone had a good laugh and applauded the humor. Next was Fifty Shades Beca and Luisa. By the time they were on the platform, Fifty Shades Luisa had re-blindfolded herself and got herself back in the handcuffs, waiting for Fifty Shades Beca to finish her off. Fifty Shades Beca shook her head but waved goodbye once as they were sent back to their Red Room. After that, the Pitch Perfect couple went, PP Luisa throwing PP Beca over her shoulder again. PP Beca groaned at the persistence of her partner but slumped over the woman’s shoulder anyway. Within seconds, they were back in Copenhagen and pretending to not be in love in front of their team members. “Atlanta Zoo,” Sci-Beca called out, trying to find the whole family again. Parent Luisa and Lucia got on the platform, waiting for the rest of them. Kaspar was next to run up onto the platform, out of breath like he was just running. He was just running. From Parent Beca. She was chasing Emma down and trying to get the mysterious device from her hands. “Emma, just drop it! We have to go!” Parent Beca yelled, reaching out for her daughter. Sci-Beca saw what device Emma was holding, knowing it was completely harmless, and told Parent Beca, “She can keep it. It doesn’t do much anyway.” Emma stopped running, causing Parent Beca to trip over her and catch her. “I got you, little demon seed! Now, you can keep it if you get to the Transporter,” Beca bargained, picking up Emma in her arms when she stood.

“Yay!” Emma exclaimed, fiddling with the cube like structure. The two made their way to the platform, saying their farewells, etc, and were sent back to their family outing at the zoo. Devil Luisa and Angel Beca were next, spreading their wings before they were gone. After them came Intersex Beca and Pregnant Luisa, and everyone wished them luck with their soon to be child, seeing one more intimate scene between the two. Knowing they’d land in their living room, Intersex Beca sat down with Pregnant Luisa sitting across her lap, arms around her waist, and Luisa nestled herself into Beca. Intersex Beca started rocking back and forth while singing, “You’ll Be In My Heart” by Phil Collins to try to get Pregnant Luisa to fall asleep. She must’ve been pretty tired because as soon as Luisa heard the lullaby, her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out, signifying her unconsciousness. Sci-Beca awed a little before she hit ‘Send’ and watched the adorable couple disappear from sight. The Post-Apocalyptics were next, pulling out their guns and arrows before being sent back. The Pride couple graciously ran to the platform, knowing they’d be back with the gays in no time, and again everyone left doubted their intelligence. Pride Luisa lifted Pride Beca above her head and spun around, Pride Beca throwing glitter everywhere. Sci-Beca quickly got them out because glitter was getting everywhere and she wasn’t having it. Police Luisa and DJ Beca (Twinkle Toes) stepped up to the platform and went with almost no more conversation. Before Child Beca and Luisa could be sent back, they had to hug everyone there, especially High School Luisa because she helped Child Luisa ask Child Beca out. They went to the platform, holding hands, and they hugged each other, sealing their relationship.

Once the High School couple said their goodbyes, they got on the platform ready to get back to their study session. “Now, we need to explore sentence structure for your next test,” High School Luisa said, glancing over the sheet of paper she had in her hand. High School Beca completely ignored what her teacher said and snaked her arms around her teacher’s waist instead, slipping her hands into the waistband of High School Luisa’s jeans. “I’d rather explore other structures for  _ your _ next test,” High School Beca explained, sliding her hands further down. The College teachers cringed massively in disgust before they were sent back to their universe, leaving the Vampires for last. They were just making their way to the platform when Beca’s phone started ringing. Beca stopped walking to answer, “Hello?” She wasn’t concerned with who it was, but with how her phone was still operational, even in a different universe. Vampire Luisa stopped walking with Anna-Birgitte fast asleep in her arms and was about to ask what was wrong when Beca put it on speaker so everyone could hear, even Sci-Beca. “Um . . . yeah, Beca?” a familiar voice asked, hoping his sister would respond. “Hey, Derek. What’s up?”

“Do you know where Luisa is?” he questioned, his voice getting an inflection that hinted at confusion. Vampire Luisa stepped closer and answered, “I’m right here. Why are you asking?” Sci-Beca figured out what was happening before anyone else did and slapped her forehead in realization. Vampire Beca and Luisa tilted their heads at her but their question was answered when Derek said, “Well because Stiles and I found you at my house and now you’re asking where Beca is, which obviously she’s with you.” Everyone knew Sci-Luisa was in the Vampire universe now, and now the problem was trying to figure out how to get her back here. “Okay, Derek. Listen to me. I need you to take the Luisa you have with you to our apartment in New York, we’ll be there soon, and make sure she brings anything she has with her,” Vampire Beca instructed, looking to Sci-Beca to confirm the plan. Sci-Beca nodded her head in agreement and made to send the Vampires back. “We’ll try. She doesn’t seem too convinced we’re not murderers because she saw me in full wolf form,” Derek affirmed, a jangle of keys sounding in the background. Vampire Beca groaned as she stepped onto the platform with Vampire Luisa and signaled Sci-Beca for the transmission. With the push of a button, the Vampires were back at the park they were in before they were brought to the future universe. Luckily, it was still fairly dark outside so they wouldn’t burn to a crisp, but they had to warn Derek about Sci-Luisa.

“Hey, Derek? You still there?” Beca asked, realizing she hadn’t hung up. “Yeah, but we’re having trouble coercing this Luisa into the Jeep to bring her to you,” he responded, the sound of a car door opening playing in the background. “Okay. It’s going to be light soon so whatever you do, make sure she’s covered.”

“With what? Clothes or a tarp?”

“Both, preferably because whatever pain she feels, so does my Luisa. And if she gets hurt, you’re going to pay.”

“Alrighty, then. Stiles, get the tarp! Okay, see you later, sis.” Beca was questioning what was going to happen but decided to go home with her Luisa and Anna-Birgitte to sleep.

********

“Is she still staring at me?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles without turning his head. Stiles glanced into the rearview mirror to see Sci-Luisa sitting curled in a ball, the tarp wrapped tightly around her, only her face visible, and she seemed to be staring holes into the back of Derek’s head. “Yes, she is. Why is she staring at you anyway?” Stiles responded, slightly disturbed by how she hadn’t blinked once. Derek didn’t look back at her as she explained, “This motherfucker threw me over his shoulder and forced me into this damned vehicle. Then, he closed both doors and locked them with child lock on so I couldn’t escape.” Stiles paid attention to the road, but he glanced at Derek a few times in shock, exclaiming, “Why would you do that?!” Derek held up his hands and shouted, “She wouldn’t get in by herself!”

“That doesn’t mean you force me into the car!” Luisa retorted, glaring harsher at Derek.

“Look, we need to go to New York and find Beca so she can get you back to your universe,” Derek explained, giving Luisa incentive to not be mad at him anymore. They’ve only been on the road for ten hours and they all dreaded the last thirty-two.

********

It was almost noon and Beca was awake because Derek texted her saying they would be there around twelve-thirty, and Beca needed to get Sci-Luisa back to her universe as soon as possible. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Beca nearly ran to answer it, which woke up Vampire Luisa. Beca opened the door to see Derek and Stiles holding Sci-Luisa wrapped in a dark tarp. Sci-Luisa got one look at Vampire Beca and thought she was Sci-Beca so she threw herself at the small woman, hugging and kissing her repeatedly. Vampire Luisa walked out, saw the one sided embrace, and went to stop it immediately. She grabbed hold of Vampire Beca’s waist and tore her from the other Luisa’s grip, placing her wife next to her. “She’s mine. Your wife is still in your universe,” Vampire Luisa scolded, looking so triggered like she wanted to rip Sci-Luisa’s throat out. Sci-Luisa quickly apologized, not realizing how scary she could be, and asked, “How am I supposed to get back? My return device is busted.” Sci-Luisa held up a flat device about the size of a phone and showed it to the others. Vampire Beca looked at it closely and took it, examining its features. Beca soon recognized what the problem was and said, “Oh, you seemed to land on your return device when you appeared in California and glitched the system. It’s nothing a little tinkering shouldn’t fix.” Everyone but Vampire Luisa was surprised at the knowledge Beca had at the far more advanced technology and watched as Beca went over to a small work table. Beca found her tools and rewired the device in no time.

Beca played with the settings a bit and then handed it back to Sci-Luisa, saying, “You don’t live for three hundred years and not learn enough about technology to fix almost anything.” Sci-Luisa found her universe and clicked on it, the ‘Return’ button blinking to signify she could go home. “Thank you. Again, so sorry about the misunderstanding. I’m not forgiving you for basically kidnapping me, though,” Sci-Luisa told, looking to Derek for her last sentence. Vampire Beca and Luisa glanced strangely at Derek but left it at that. Sci-Luisa clicked the button and got home instantly. Sci-Beca was sitting in a swivel office chair, about to fall asleep when Sci-Luisa appeared on the platform in the clothes she wore when she jumped. Sci-Beca barely saw who the person on the platform was before she got up and jumped into the person’s arms, knowing it was her Luisa. “God, I missed you so much,” Sci-Beca stated, kissing Sci-Luisa enough times to last a lifetime. “I missed you too, Maus. But I came back, and I’ll always come back,” Sci-Luisa responded, kissing Beca back. “They were right. They knew you’d come back to me,” Sci-Beca whispered unconsciously. “Who knew I’d come back?”

“Too long of a story to explain.”


End file.
